


Mr. Brooklyn

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awful AU, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awful AU #312<br/>“I’ve been staring at you while you’ve been working for the last twenty minutes and I’ve been trying to get the courage up to come talk to you, and when I finally do, I start speaking in a weird accent for some reason.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Awful AU's are amazing and I get super inspired when I read them. So here you go!

Steve Rogers was and would always be a kid from Brooklyn. You can take the kid out of Brooklyn but you can’t take the Brooklyn out of a kid and all that. One of Clint’s favorite sayings, especially when Steve would confront some guy hitting on a clearly uncomfortable girl or he got in a scuffle in some back alley.

So yes, Steve was Brooklyn, through and through. Problem was, his accent had faded a long time ago. You could still hear it if you listened hard enough, his words ended on a lift instead of a hard downwards path and his slang peeked through. He’d been told that when he got spectacularly drunk it came roaring back, along with a few more feisty personality traits and-embarrassingly-he knew he got _very_ Brooklyn during sex. But generally, he didn’t sound so Brooklyn anymore.

He was in a bar with his friends, all gathered round a table in the corner, talking and laughing as they drank their respective beverages. They’d been there long enough to get a good buzz on, even Steve, though he was still mostly sober.

“Steve,” Sam clapped a hand down on Steve’s shoulder. “We have got to get you a date, my friend.”

“Don’t bother,” Natasha said. “I’ve been trying to set him up for years. Never goes for it.”

“I can find my own dates,” Steve said, though it was mainly a lie.

Bucky snorted into his drink. “Yeah right. When was the last time you actually had a date?”

“No, don’t ask that,” Clint leaned forward, arm draped around Natasha’s shoulders. “When was the last time you had _sex_?”

Steve blushed and tried to brush it off with a scoff. “Oh like your sex life is so bountiful.”

“It is,” Clint said. “I had sex every night this week.”

“And last night,” Natasha said.

“And this morning.”

“In the cab on the way here.”

“Hell, we were just in the bathroom a minute ago and we-”

“Stop!” Steve clapped his hands to his ears.

Sam shook his head while Bucky was stubbornly plugging his own ears and sang “La la la” to himself.

“Either way,” Sam said as Natasha and Clint smirked at each other. “You need to get laid my friend.”

“I could get laid,” Steve said. “I could get laid anytime I want.”

“Prove it,” Bucky said. “Find the hottest person in this joint and hit on ‘em.”

“What?” Steve spluttered. “I’m not doing that!”

“And why not?” Natasha asked.

“Because...” Steve said. “Because that’s ridiculous.”

“Who even is the hottest person in here?” Clint said, scanning the crowd. “Sides Nat, I mean.”

He suddenly shot Steve a dirty look. “Don’t hit on Natasha.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve said.

“The girl up there is pretty cute,” Natasha said.

“The guy next to her is nice too,” Clint said. “Oh wait, they’re together.”

“Wait,” Sam said. “There’s a horde of hotties over at that table. My eleven o’clock.”

“Horde of hotties?” Steve said, looking over at the table anyway. “Who even talks like that?”

At the table, there was a buff blonde man with his arm around a pretty brunette. A buxom young woman with a cute gap in her teeth sat on the girls other side. A gorgeous redhead with long outstretched legs and heels sat on the outside. A curly haired man with glasses smiled softly at his friends and sat next to a black man laughing loudly and nudging him with his elbow.

In the middle of all of them, sat a man who instantly made Steve’s mouth go dry.

He had dark, slicked back hair and a goatee. His bright eyes flicked back and forth between his friends while his hands gestured wildly. His smile was wide as he talked and laughed.

“Oh yeah,” Natasha said. “Jackpot.”

“No,” Steve said.

“What?” Clint said. “Steve-”

“Nope,” Steve said. “No way. I’m not doing it.”

“You have to,” Bucky said.

“I absolutely do not have to.”

“Okay, how about this,” Natasha said. “If I can toss this quarter into that girl’s drink-” She gestured to a girl drinking a beer halfway across the bar. “You have to go talk to him.”

“No way,” Steve said. “I know you, you’ll make it.”

“Okay, what do you want to bet, then?”

“Hhmm,” Steve surveyed the bar. “Aha.”

He pointed out a guy at the front, hunched over his drink, the tip of his nose so close to the brim that it was about to dip into the liquid.

“If you can get it into that guy’s drink,” Steve said triumphantly. “I’ll hit on him.”

Natasha watched him for a moment, pursing her lips. “Fine.”

Clint, Sam, and Bucky whooped as she fished out a quarter and took aim.

She tossed it in the air and Steve held his breath as the shiny silver catapulted through the air. And just at the right moment, the guy threw back his head and yawned and the quarter ca _plunked!_ into the drink.

The others cheered and Steve dropped his head to the table, moaning. “Why, why, why.”

“Alright pal,” Bucky said, punching Steve’s shoulder. “Hop to it.”

Steve sighed and slumped out of his chair, shuffling over to the booth.

“Um,” he said when he reached the table, his eyes on his “target.” All eyes snapped to him, including the hot guys and he felt his face grow hot. “Hello theya.”

Immediately, he cringed. What the hell? Where had his accent come from? It had just spilled over, he hadn’t meant to use it.

Behind him, Clint started cackled like a hyena, loud and raucous.

The hot guy just leaned forward, eyes sparkling. “Well hello Mr. Brooklyn.”

His tablemates groaned but he maintained eye contact with Steve.

“Actually, it’s Steve,” Steve said, reaching out a hand to shake his. “Steve Rogas.”

“Rogas, huh?” the guy said in amusement, imitating Steve’s (still there, dammit) accent. “Tony.”

“Nice to meet you,” Steve said. “I was actually wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

Tony smiled broadly. “I’d love nothing better.”

He shooed his friends, who were rolling their eyes, aside and slid out to stand next to Steve.

He grinned up at Steve. “C’mon soldier, let’s go get that drink.”

Steve, in an entirely uncharacteristic move, put the palm of his hand on the small of Tony’s back and directed him towards the front.

From the back, Clint sounded like he was busting a gut laughing and Sam and Bucky whooped and hollered.

Thankfully, Tony didn’t seem to hear them or maybe he thought they were laughing at something else. Either way, he didn’t mention it.

“What can I get you?” Steve asked, desperately trying to force the accent from his voice and failing miserably.

“Whiskey’s good,” Tony grinned up at him and Steve was struck by how short Tony was. It only made him want to swoop down and kiss him.

Steve swallowed and nodded, turning to the bartender and ordering.

The bartender, who had seen Steve in here before, quirked his lips in a smile at the accent. “Coming right up.”

“So tell me, Mr. Brooklyn,” Tony said, taking his drink. “What prompted you to come talk to me?”

Steve blushed. “Ah, well actually it was my friends. They dared me to...”

Tony moved closer, his hand fluttering near Steve’s arm. “To what, Steve?”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. “To talk to the hottest person in the joint.”

If Tony’s smile had been dazzling before, it was glorious before. “No kidding?”

“Yeah, uh,” Steve ducked his head. “You were definitely it.”

“Huh,” Tony said, dragging his gaze up and down Steve’s body. “And here I was thinking it was you.”

Steve took a huge intake of breath and looked back at Tony. “I...”

“How about we get a booth to ourselves?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Steve blurted. “I mean... yeah, let’s do that.”

“Great,” Tony slipped an arm around Steve’s waist and led him towards the corner.

They ducked into a corner booth, away from the prying eyes of their friends.

“Native Brooklynite, huh Steve?” Tony asked, sipping his drink, his arm winding it’s way around the back of the seat behind Steve’s shoulders.

“Yep,” Steve said, taking a drink of his own beverage. “Though I actually haven’t lived there in awhile.”

“Really?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Well, your accent is as strong as ever.”

“Um, actually...” Steve started but then Tony was leaning in.

“It’s a great accent,” Tony said with a sly grin. “I never really thought that much about a Brooklyn accent, but it’s really good on you.”

Steve blushed and ducked his head. “I don’t-”

“If the next words out of your mouth are self deprecating, I don’t wanna hear it,” Tony’s arm found it’s way to drape around Steve’s shoulders. “Just tell me about yourself instead.”

“Okay,” Steve said. “Well, I’m an artist. I do a lot of paid commissions and I still like taking classes at the local college when I can.”

“What kind of art?” Tony asked.

“The commissions I do are paintings,” Steve said. “But I like drawing with charcoal in my free time.”

“What do you draw?”

“People mostly. Sometimes the city.”

Tony grinned. “Ever do nudes?”

Steve blushed. “I have in the past.”

“You’ll have to show me some of these drawings,” Tony said, nonchalantly sipping his drink.

“Anytime,” Steve said. “Name the time.”

“Hhmm...” Tony swirled his drink. “How about... Right now?”

“Yes,” Steve said quickly. “I mean- okay. Let me just go let my friends know.”

“I’ll do the same,” Tony said, downing the rest of his drink and sliding out of the booth.

Steve’s friends were talking as he watched up but they quieted when they saw him.

Natasha smirked at him. “Well hello Mr. Brooklyn.”

Clint snorted and wheezed, his head lolling onto Natasha’s shoulder.

“Yeah yeah,” Steve said. “Listen, I’m leaving.”

Clint spit out his drink.

“Oh my God,” Sam said, jerking away from the spray of beer.

Bucky pushed Clint away from him and looked back at Steve. “What do you mean, you’re leaving? Where are you going?”

“To Narnia,” Steve rolled his eyes. “Where do you think I’m going, Buck?”

“Are you gonna keep up the accent?” Sam asked.

“He’s kinda stuck with it now,” Clint rolled his eyes too. “Besides, the accent revives itself when he has sex.”

The others burst into laughter as Steve’s cheeks burned. “How do you know that?”

Clint held his hands a few inches apart, possibly in an effort to convey the width of something. “Thin walls.”

“We don’t live together,” Steve said.

“Yeah, but I was in the living room that one time you were with Sharon.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“I just ordered a pizza and left. You’ve got stamina, my friend.” Clint nodded his head in respect.

“Okay,” Steve said slowly. “On that disturbing note, I’m leaving.”

He spun on his heel and went over to where Tony was waiting with a smile and ignored Bucky’s “Use protection!”

***

Steve would like to say that he kept his hands to himself until he found his sketchpad. He would have also liked to not sound like a moron when he went to hit on Tony but the truth was that Steve was very handsy on the way back to his apartment and when he went to hit on Tony, his doofus accent came out.

Truth was Steve didn’t even get his sketchpads out to show Tony.

Luckily, Tony didn’t seem to mind.

Steve pushed Tony up against the door as he fumbled for his keys, kissing him desperately. Tony gasped for breath as Steve finally opened the door and they tumbled past it.

Tony pawed at the hem of Steve’s shirt, struggling to lift it up as his tongue explored Steve’s mouth. Steve was busy with Tony’s shirt, fingers slipping over the buttons in an effort to pull it off.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed. “God, you’re hot.”

“I want-” Steve said, his accent clouded with lust. “Please, I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes,” Tony gasped. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Come with me,” Steve said, yanking Tony forward to the bedroom.

Tony followed him, not that he had much of a choice, with Steve’s hands fisted in his shirt.

They flopped on the bed, Steve landing on his back, Tony moving overtop of him.

Tony’s mouth moved to Steve’s neck and Steve managed to work the buttons apart.

“The- the drawer,” gasped Steve.

Tony reached up and yanked the drawer open. It pulled all the way out of the nightstand and clattered to the floor, taking the lube, condoms, and miscellaneous pencils and erasers with it.

Steve busted out laughing and after a moment of horror and a “I’m sor-” so did Tony.

Steve kissed Tony again, still grinning. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, I’m a bit preoccupied,” Tony said, smiling.

Steve laughed again and resumed tugging at their clothing, tossing it to the side.

Tony managed to grapple for the lube and condoms from the floor and moved back to hover over Steve. They moved further up so that Steve’s head hit the pillows and they looked at each other.

“Are we moving too fast?” Tony asked, the pad of his thumb running over the line of Steve’s jaw.

“We-” Steve said. “Are not moving fast enough.”

Tony grinned and kissed him, flipping the cap of the tube and squeezing lube onto his fingers.

He moved his fingers down to Steve’s hole and gently pressed one against him.

“Oh my God,” Steve groaned. “Oh my God.”

“Shit,” Tony said and pressed another finger in.

“Faster, please,” Steve said, trying to push himself further down on Tony’s fingers.

“Okay,” Tony said and suddenly four fingers were inside of Steve.

He cried out and clenched down, overwhelmed.

Tony just pumped his fingers in and out and slowly Steve was writhing beneath him.

“C’mon,” Steve said and Tony pulled his fingers out.

The head of his cock pushed against Steve’s hole and Steve gripped Tony’s thighs impatiently and pulled him into him.

“Holy shit!” Tony cried and fell forward onto Steve.

Steve laughed and squeezed Tony’s thighs, his fingertips pressing hard.

“Fuck,” Tony said, and pulled back before thrusting hard.

Tony fucked hard and relentless, all the while letting out a stream of curse words.

Steve, for his part, simply begged in a Brooklyn accent.

“Please,” he whimpered, eyes screwed shut tight and his head thrown back. “Oh God, please, please Tony, it feels so-”

Tony chuckled low in his throat. “So what baby?”

“So good,” Steve whined.

Tony bit down on the strained cords of Steve’s neck and grinned. “God, you’re so hot. That accent is gorgeous, keep talking baby.”

“Please Tony,” Steve said, opening his eyes to look back at Tony. “You feel so good, please-”

Tony thrust hard against Steve’s prostate and Steve cried out.

A few more pushes and Steve was gone, crying as he came between them. He whimpered as Tony rocked over him and came with a low groan.

Tony collapsed on top of him, ignoring the come and sweat.

“Holy shit,” Tony said.

“Yes sir,” Steve said in that damned accent.

Tony laughed and kissed him.

***

“Natasha,” Steve hissed into the phone. “I’m in trouble.”

“Shocking,” Natasha said dryly. “What’s wrong?”

“I slept with Tony.”

“So you finally figured out what that thing between your legs is, huh?”

“Woohoo!” Clint said in the bathroom. “You got some, Steve! Way to go!”

“Thanks,” Steve said. “But that’s not exactly the problem.”

“Was it bad?” Natasha asked.

“No,” Steve said. “It was amazing.”

“So what’s problem?”

“...I think I’m falling for him.”

“Oh my God.”

“What?!” came a familiar voice.

“Is that Bucky?” Steve asked. “Why is Bucky there?”

“Cause you were fucking somebody at our place, asshole!” Bucky had clearly grabbed the phone from the Natasha. “I don’t really care for listening to you fuck like Clint does apparently.”

“The fuck, dude?” Clint’s voice said.

“What the fuck are you thinking?” Bucky demanded. “We told you to have a one night stand! You don’t fall for the one night stand!”

“You didn’t tell me to have a one night stand,” Steve said. “You told me to hit on the hottest person in the bar.”

“The one night stand is implied.”

“Well, excuse me.”

“Steve, you’re such a goddamn-”

Just then, Steve heard Tony’s footsteps from down the hall and his accent popped up when he said, “Yep, okay, gotta go, love ya Buck.”

Tony peeked his head around the corner. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Steve grinned, setting his phone down on the counter. “Sleep good?”

“Mm,” Tony placed his hands on Steve’s waist. “Like a log.”

“Me too,” Steve grinned goofily and leaned in to kiss Tony.

Tony hummed happily against Steve’s lips. “So listen Mr. Brooklyn.”

“Yeah?” Steve said, brow furrowing.

“Normally,” Tony continued. “I’m not here this long after I go home with someone. Hell, generally I’m gone right after. But there was something... something that made me want to stay.”

Tony looked up at him and chewed his lip. “Is that okay?”

Steve smiled. “Yes. I wanted you to stay too.”

Tony smiled. “Good.”

They kissed again, slow and sweet.

“We should go on a date,” Tony said when they pulled apart. “Do you wanna go on a date? We should go on a date.”

“Okay,” Steve chuckled. “Let’s go on a date.”

“Tonight,” Tony said.

“Tonight,” Steve agreed.

***

“If you don’t tell him, I will,” Bucky said.

Steve sighed. “I just sat down, Buck. You wanna give me a minute?”

“No!” Bucky slammed a fist down on the table. “You’ve been keeping up this ridiculous accent for _three weeks_.”

“Who cares?” Clint said. “I think he should keep it going.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“I like it,” Clint shrugged. “I miss when he had the accent.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam said.

“I was around before he lost the accent,” Clint said. “I thought it was cool.”

“What about my accent?” Bucky demanded. “You never told me to bring it back.”

“Yours is good too,” Clint said. “But I don’t see you bringing it around to impress anybody.”

“I could whip it out if I wanted to,” Bucky said. “The problem is _Steve’s_ accent-”

He abruptly stopped talking when Tony swung into the seat next to Steve and kissed Steve’s cheek. “Hey babe. What is Bucky whipping out?”

Sam choked on his drink and Bucky’s cheeks turned dark red.

“I have no idea,” Steve said. “Keep it in your pants man.”

“Haha,” Bucky said, taking a long drink. “Actually, we were talking about-”

“Hey,” Steve leaned over and planted a hard kiss on Tony.

Tony made a noise of surprise but kissed him back.

When Steve pulled back, Tony looked dazed.

“You wanna get out of here?” Steve asked.

“Okay,” Tony said, eyes still glassy. “Okay.”

“Bye guys!” Steve chirped, dragging Tony away.

“They’re screwed,” Bucky said, draining his beverage.

“I dunno,” Clint said. “I think they’ll be fine.”

“Wanna bet on it?” Bucky said.

“What are we betting on?” a strawberry blonde woman said smoothly, taking Steve’s vacated seat.

The three guys stared at her.

She looked up from where she was rummaging in her purse and looked back at them with expectant eyes. “Well?”

“Who are you?” Bucky blurted.

“Pepper Potts,” she extended one immaculately manicured hand.

Bucky took it, looking bewildered. “Bucky Barnes.”

“I am aware,” Pepper said. “As well as Clint Barton and Sam Wilson.”

“Uh-huh,” Sam said, slightly offput.

Clint just waved with a grin.

“Now, what are we betting on?” Pepper asked.

“Whether or not Steve and Tony will split up when Tony finds out Steve doesn’t have a Brooklyn accent anymore,” Clint said.

“Oh,” Pepper said. Her words were very clipped and professional. “That.”

The guys stared at her.

“Tony is head over heels for him,” she continued. “They’ll be fine.”

Bucky blinked. “You know Tony?”

She blinked back at him, a subtle mockery. “You didn’t think I just sat down with a group of strangers for no reason, did you?”

He shrugged. “Kind of.”

“Hm,” she said. “Either way, I can tell you that Tony would be okay. He likes Steve, more than he’d care to admit I expect.”

“Of course he does,” Natasha suddenly appeared, taking Tony’s seat. “I always said they would like each other.”

“You did,” Pepper said.

“What, now you two know each other?” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Natasha said. “What’s it been, two years?”

“Three,” Pepper said. “And since you left, Tony has gone through nineteen personal assistants.”

“Not everybody can handle getting called at two o’clock in the morning for ice cream,” Natasha said.

“You knew Tony and we’re just finding out about it now?” Bucky asked.

“Well, you are,” Natasha said. “Clint knew.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” Sam demanded.

Clint shrugged. “You didn’t ask.”

“You shouldn’t have to ask about these things!” Bucky slammed a fist on the table.

It wobbled and Sam said, “Okay, you have to stop doing that.”

“I will stop doing it when you all stop giving me ulcers,” Bucky said. “Steve specifically.”

“Which reminds me,” Pepper said. “I would like to take the bet.”

“What bet?” Natasha asked.

“The bet,” Pepper said. “On whether or not Tony will break up with Steve when he finds out that Steve’s accent is not quite as strong as he has been led to believe.”

“Oh,” Natasha said. “Yeah, I’d like in on that too.”

“Alright,” Bucky said. “Fifty bucks on whether they break up or stay together. I say they break up.”

“Make it a hundred,” Pepper said. “And you’ve got a deal.”

Sam whistled. “I’ll take some of that action. I’m with Bucky.”

“We are on the opposition,” Pepper said, extending her hand again.

“Clint?” Natasha said as the necessary handshakes were made. “Care to place your wager?”

Clint grinned. “No way.”

***

“Natasha,” Steve hissed into the phone, Tony sleeping not two feet away. “What do I do?”

“You tell him, idiot,” Natasha said. “Everything will be fine.”

“How do you know that?” Steve asked. “How do you know he won’t think I’m a complete moron and break up with me?”

“Because it’s not that big of a deal.”

Steve groaned and shoved his face in a pillow. “You don’t understand.”

“What?”

Steve felt the blood fill his cheeks. “Tony... he likes it.”

“Likes what?”

“The _accent_.”

“You don’t say,” Natasha said dryly.

“What?” Steve said, somehow growing even pinker. “You knew that?”

“No,” Natasha said. “The nickname and the awkward boner he gets whenever you talk weren’t clues enough.”

“Not-” Steve said. “Not every time.”

“Whatever you say,” Natasha said. “ _Mr. Brooklyn_.”

Steve groaned again. “I’m so screwed.”

“Just tell him, moron.”

Tony snored and rolled over, his arm flopping over on top of Steve.

“I gotta go,” Steve said quickly and hung up his phone. He snuggled Tony closer to him and buried his nose in Tony’s hair.

He felt the happy burn low in his belly and smiled. Then, his eyes snapped open as he realized how screwed he was. “Shit.”

***

“Hey,” Tony said, coming up behind Steve and wrapping his arms around his waist, giving him a kiss against his spine. “Smells good.”

Steve smiled and poked the eggs with a spatula. “Good morning.”

“Mm,” Tony said, taking a deep breath of Steve’s freshly showered scent. “Coffee?”

“On the counter,” Steve said.

Tony gave him one more kiss and pulled away, taking one of the steaming mugs. “Oh Mr. Brooklyn you are too good for me.”

Steve’s smile faltered.

He pulled a few plates out of the cupboard and spooned up the eggs. “Hey listen.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“I need to tell you something,” Steve said tightly.

“Oh man,” Tony set the mug down and rubbed his forehead. “Please, if you’re going to break up with me, please just tell me, I know you’re gonna try to be nice guy about it, but that’s just gonna-”

“What?” Steve smiled. “Tony, I don’t wanna break up with you. I really like you.”

Tony’s pained expression changed to a smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Really, really like you.”

“So what is it?” Tony asked, looking concerned.

“This...” Steve said. “This is gonna sound ridiculous. But, you know my accent?”

Tony grinned and put his hands on Steve’s waist. “I do indeed.”

“I don’t actually...” Steve said. “Have it.”

Tony froze. “What?”

“I don’t really have an accent,” Steve said in his normal voice, looking at Tony. “When I went up to talk to you, it just slipped out. I don’t know why.”

“So,” Tony said, lowering his hands. “You don’t actually speak like you’re from Brooklyn.”

“But I am!” Steve said. “I did live in Brooklyn, for like, my entire life. It’s just... I kinda lost the accent since I moved.”

“But what about,” Tony looked lost. “when we had sex, you were pretty vocal. And I’ve gotta say, it’s pretty hard to keep up an accent when you’re that far gone.”

Steve blushed. “Well, um. When I have sex, I kinda get the accent back.”

Tony stared at him.

“The same thing happens when I’m drunk,” Steve supplied.

Tony still stared.

Steve cringed. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have a Brooklyn accent,” Tony said slowly. “Unless you’re having sex or you’re drunk.”

“Yes?” Steve said. “I mean, it’s kind of like it reappears when I’m not in as much control as I normally am? Like, I normally keep it under control?”

“Oh my God,” Tony said. “That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever told me.”

Steve shrunk under his gaze. “I’m so sorry.”

Tony stared at him for a moment longer, then threw back his head and laughed. “Oh my God.”

Steve watched in bewilderment as Tony laughed, putting a hand on the counter for support. “What’s happening?”

“That is so amazing,” Tony said, putting his hands back on Steve’s waist and pulling him closer. “That is the best thing I have ever heard.”

“You’re not mad?” Steve asked.

“No,” Tony said. “I am surprised, but I’m not mad.”

Steve sighed. “Oh thank God.”

“So, does this mean I have to stop calling you Mr. Brooklyn?” Tony asked, nudging Steve’s nose with his.

“Well,” Steve said. “Not exactly. I was born in Brooklyn.”

“True,” Tony said. “Besides, the nickname really suits you.”

He leaned in so that his lips were centimeters away from Steve’s own.

“Maybe I could,” Steve licked his lips. “Let the accent out a little more. Not suppress it so much, you know.”

Tony kissed him.

Steve felt like his heart would burst as he kissed back, so happy to be where he was.

“C’mon Mr. Brooklyn,” Tony said, pulling him back towards the bedroom. “I wanna see if I can make that accent come out.”

Later that day, Natasha and Pepper collected their winnings from Bucky and Sam. Being right had never felt so good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked! I <3 hearing from you guys:)


End file.
